Dare You To Move
by DarlingMalfunction
Summary: Is there ever truley a fairy tale ending.....


~*~*~My first Inuyasha Fanfic! YAY! I've been working up to this. SO hopefully I don't disappoint anyone. I love reviews and even some contractual criticism. I love it all. I just would like to know people are reading and hopefully liking my work! And of course this is a songfic of mine. So I highly suggest you listen (by any means necessary LOL) to it as you read it. I really think it makes the experience more real and effective. As all songfics should be. Well that's enough of me blabbering. On to the disclaimer....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa, or the song "Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot or any relation to them...I'm just a simple fan with no money..So PLEASE don't HURT ME!!  
  
Symbols: Italics- Thoughts  
BOLD- Song  
  
"Dare You To Move"  
  
By: RomanticSoul07  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
*Welcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existence  
  
Everyone's here  
  
Everyone's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now  
  
What happens next?*  
  
The years have past. It has now been 3 years since Kagome found the slumbering half demon pinned to a tree. They have since grown as people, inside and out. Friendships blossomed and new allies were met. The search for the shards was now completed. Miroku and Sango now had a life of their own that they wanted to have without the running around Feudal Japan. Not to say they didn't like being with their friends, Kagome and Inuyasha, they just wanted to finally settle down. And their friends understood.  
  
Kagome was now going on her 18th birthday and she had made the announcement that she would be returning home. It would be the last celebration the friends would have together. They planned it for her and it turned out quite nicely. Each gave something that they knew that she would remember them forever by. Except Inuyasha. He had decided not to take part in the festivity. This made everyone worried but left Kagome quite hurt. He of all people was the one she was going to have the hardest time saying goodbye to. Since he wasn't there she thought maybe she could avoid it but she knew in her heart she could never do that. She sat on a grassy cliff and stared at the setting sun. Sango saw this went over to her.  
  
"Have a nice 18th birthday?" Sango said trying to liven up Kagome.  
  
"Oh yes Sango, thank you so much. It means the world to me." She said barley above a whisper.  
  
"Well it may be just me but I think when it's a persons birthday they should be a little happy don't you think." Sango said almost jokingly.  
  
"Sango? I am happy! I had the best day today. I really wish I didn't have to go but I think if I am ever going to have my own life I need to live it my time. Maybe I'm not making sense." Kagome dragged off. "Kagome, you make perfect sense. And everyone understands. Just as everyone understands about me and Miroku." Sango said sounding less cheerful.  
  
"Sango, you are the most best friends I have ever had. You were always with me when I needed you and you never ever made me feel inferior or indifferent. I will never forget you.." Kagome got out before she no longer could speak or see through the blurred vision of her teary eyes.  
  
"Oh Kagome.Neither will I and you always remember that. I will always be with you. You are my truest best friend." Sango said embracing Kagome  
  
They had a good shed of tears, then Sango began to understand.  
  
"Is there anything else you have on your mind...I'm always here you know" Sango said wiping away a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Sango, I don't know why Inuyasha wouldn't come to the party. I always knew we weren't always on the best of terms but I thought he at least we were some kind of friends..I guess I was wrong.." Kagome said as her tears came back up to the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I think you missing one thing."  
  
"What can I possibly missing?"  
  
"He is broken hearted."  
  
"Over what?" Kagome asked, half wishing what the answer would be but dashed it away.it only caused pain.  
  
"Over you Kagome. His first love was killed and he has always blamed himself. Then he met you and he has been with you ever since. If he looses another I just don't know.."  
  
"Another what, girl to boss around, pick on, play emotion games with?" Kagome said angrily beginning to stand.  
  
"Kagome you honestly don't know? He is loosing another LOVE don't you understand!?  
  
"Love?! Seriously Sango think clearly. He hates me he wouldn't even come to today."  
  
"He doesn't want to have physical proof of you leaving. He is still hanging on to fact that you might stay. He really would never be the same after his second love left."  
  
"SANGO? SERIOUSLY WHAT IS GOING THROUGH THAT MIND! HE DOESN'T AND NEVER HAS LOVED ME. I BARLEY EVEN THINK HE THINKS OF ME AS A FRIEND." Kagome shouted but regretted doing so. "I'm sorry. I'm really worked up about it."  
  
"And so is he. Ever since you have been with him he has vowed to protect you. Already in that way he cares deeply for you." Sango said calmly.  
  
"No he just needed me for the shards." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"No Kagome.Let me ask you something.Have you ever been alone with him and he has tried to do something out of the ordinary like be nice for no reason? Or has, in his own way, showed his affections? I have heard him and seen him without you. He acts like a lovesick puppy. He doesn't know what to do without you."  
  
"Even so that doesn't mean he is IN love with me. I just remind him of Kikyo. And for anything he does feel for me is because he sees her in me. Anyways I better go and help Shippou clean up. Thanks for everything Sango." Kagome embraced Sango for a few minutes and the two retreated back to the mess awaiting them.  
  
Meanwhile, up high in a tree near by, Inuyasha heard every word and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
*I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before*  
  
Inuyasha felt like he could die. He knew now how she felt about him. He was kidding himself. She would be leaving in a matter of hours and he was hiding like a coward. What could he have done to make her think he hated her, didn't care for her, when it was exactly the oppisite. He loved her more then anyone he knew. She stuck with him even when he acted terrible to her and the others. She stuck with him thick and thin. And he knew he would too. He was just to proud to show any emotions to her.  
  
" I know I need to let her go" his voice broke "but how can anything be this hard." he began, for the first time in a while, sincerely cry.  
  
He finally got the courage to come out of the tree and stop crying. He knew he would have to face it at sometime. He just wish it wasn't so soon.  
  
"Inuyasha your back! Sorry but you missed the party.." Miroku stated  
  
" I didn't miss anything.." Inuyasha said coldly. Miroku decided to leave it alone.  
  
Inuyasha, well I knew he would come sooner or later.. Kagome thought as she began to step towards him  
  
*Welcome to the fallout  
  
Welcome to resistance  
  
The tension is here  
  
Between who you are and who you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be*  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said barely audible.  
  
"So your finally leaving..Now I can actually live without always being in fear of being 'sat'" Inuyasha spat out.  
  
"I guess you won't.." Kagome said wearily.  
  
"INUYASHA! I've had it. I have given up. She is LEAVING! You can at least be decent." Sango said furious.  
  
"Feh..Now I'll have privacy" Inuyasha stated.  
  
"WE will miss you Kagome. We shall never forget you.." Miroku said trying to comfort a now sobbing Sango.  
  
"Thanks for everything you guys I will miss you." She was cut off with a wimpering Shippou that jumped in her arms.  
  
"Please don't leave. I will miss you too much. PLEASE KAGOME! I'm begging.." Shippou said sobbing into Kagome's shoulder. Then jumped down  
  
"Shippou you know that if I could stay I would. But I'm an adult now. I need to start a life in my time.." She couldn't finish and she feel to her knees and began to sob into her hands. Sango reached for her but Miroku gave her a look and gesture to Inuyasha.she understood what he meant.  
  
Inuyasha now turned away. Avoiding looking at her. At this time Kagome regained composure and began to stand.  
  
*I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before*  
  
" Well I had a nice speech but I think its best if I don't say it..I don't think I could finish it. All I know is that I will never forget any of you.." She stared and Inuyasha and turned back to the rest of the group. "I also think its best if we don't officially say good bye. This is just a parting. Its never good bye" she sounded like she was also trying to convince herself.  
  
She hugged every one and they said nice parting words. Then she came to Inuyasha who went to the cliff and sat. Kagome sighed. Sango knew.  
  
" He needs you Kagome. It's just who he is. Really he just isn't ready..to let you leave." Sango said choking back tears.  
  
"She is right Lady Kagome. He has his ways. And he is to proud to show it. But he does need you. Now more then ever. We will leave you two to privacy."  
  
"Thanks you guys. I'll never forget. Never." Kagome embraced them both and then picked up Shippou and twirled him so he laughed.  
  
" And to you Shippou." She gave him a peack on the cheek and set the kitsune down. She began to walk towards the hunched down half demon.  
  
*Maybe redemption has stories to tell*  
  
"Inuyasha hear me out. I will miss you. I will never hold a grudge for anything. And even though I think you won't remember me..I will not and can't forget you. You showed me new things. Also taught me to be a somewhat better person. To stick up for what I think is right and follow my own path. I wanted to thank you for that.."She began to turn away.  
  
"Your wrong." he said.  
  
*Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?*  
  
Kagome stopped herself from about to sprint away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will miss you.." he trailed off  
  
"You don't have to say that."  
  
"Kagome.I'm not." He stood up and touched her arm. She looked down and shivered at his touch. It was warm yet cold at the same time.  
  
"Inuyasha." she began before she began to cry.  
  
"Kagome, this isn't the Kagome I know. Come on huh? Please don't cry." He said trying to sound halfway his normal self.  
  
"Inuyasha. I.I need you." She said inbetween sobs. She breathed him as he embraced her. It was like the smell of rain and wood, with a scent of fresh grass.  
  
"Kagome.." He said muffled by her hair.  
  
*Where you gonna go?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Salvation is here*  
  
She took off the necklace that held the Jewel they fought so hard for. He watched her take it off. He felt the stinging in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Here" she stated. "Become who you wanted to be and be with the woman you love.Maybe you can finally be happy.." She said trying to be cheerful.  
  
"But.you don't seem to understand.." Inuyasha said inwardly.  
  
"Understand.what?" she asked sincerely.  
  
" I don't need that thing to make it happen." He trailed off.  
  
"Huh? I don't." she said looking down. When she felt his warm hand under her chin lift it up.  
  
" I mean that I already am where, who, I want to be..and also with the woman I love.." He said awkwardly  
  
She gasped. Could he..would he..did he just say that? She thought.  
  
" No Inuyasha you and I both know that's not true."  
  
"That's just it. It IS true and I wouldn't have it any other way. Kagome..I can't stand to see you leave. I...I love you Kagome.."  
  
*I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor*  
  
"Please Inuyasha, don't I can't bare it."  
  
" Kagome you can't...can't" he finally broke. He sobbed.  
  
" I have to Inuyasha..I wish it was different. Sometimes everything works out for the better.even if we don't see it." She stated.again trying to also convince herself. "Inuyasha you. are the most unforgettable person I have and will ever meet, my first love. I can't forget you."  
  
"I want what is best for you Kagome. Its only what you deserve." He said as he regained all the composure he could muster.  
  
*I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened*  
  
" No good byes.." she said " I can't handle that."  
  
" Agreed." He simply said  
  
" See ya Inuyasha." she said trying to be herself again.  
  
" Wait." he said but she was gone.  
  
She heard him but decided not to turn around. She began to sob until she couldn't see running anymore. He came up behind her.  
  
"If there are no good byes. Let me give you something to remember me by." He took out the Tetsuiga and cut a bit of his hair for her "Put somewhere where you can lok and never doubt this actually happened." Then he gently placed his lips on hers. They both stared into each others eyes and both parted...  
  
*Today never happened before* 


End file.
